Happy birthday, Britt
by AnaMichele
Summary: Brittany's birthday arrived, and Santana wants to surprise her and show her how much does she love her. Brittana, rated M for explicit sex.


**A./N.: Hey guys! I had this one-shot in Spanish and I wrote it almost two years ago, and after asking some friends, they told me that I should translate it into English! So, here you have this one shot, I hope you like it!**

**I'm not that pretty good with English since it isn't my first language, so, if you see some spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know in your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana Lopez was the popular girl around McKinley High School, the cruel and mean girl, but just a person could change her: Brittany S. Pierce. She was her world, her entire life and her true love. It was hard for Santana to confess her sexuality to everyone: to her parents, to her grandmother and to the whole high school, but everything was worthy because of Brittany, or how she used to call her, Britt or Britt-Britt. She was so beautiful, she had a great body from all the hours of dancing, bright blue eyes where she liked to get lost and blonde and silky hair. She was sweet, delicate, sensible, friendly, adorable… so different from Santana. She only could be a better person near Britt and she loved her the most. Definetly, Brittany was her world.

Summer was coming, and with that, Brittany's birthday. The weather was so hot and both girls have been sharing some weeks of sunbathing, and after that, their special sessions of sweet lady kisses in Santana's bedroom, but they never went all the way. Santana didn't mind it, but she wanted to wait for the right moment, a special moment when they could be alone. Just them.

Santana was planning something special for her birthday. Although they weren't a couple since a few months, six or so, she wanted to surprise her, she wanted to give her what she deserved. A dinner in Breadstix, a little gift and a surprise later_. Yes, Brittany would love that, she loves surprises_, the brunette thought when she finished with the organization.

And the day arrived… They went to Breadstix while holding hands. They occupied a table which Santana booked a few days ago and where everyone could see them. She didn't want to hide the fact she had a girlfriend anymore, she wasn't afraid of the dirty looks anymore. She was tired of that and she just wanted to hold her beautiful girlfriend's hand in front of everyone. She was proud to admit she was a lesbian and she was so in love with Brittany. She would never be afraid of that, not anymore.

"Happy birthday, Britt!", the Latina said with a big smile on her face. She never had such a huge grin on her face in her life, not even when she was the head Cheerio, nor when she had sex with guys before. She had never been so happy before.

"Thank you!", the blonde said while her cheeks turned red. "Do you know you're the best girlfriend in the world?", she asked her as they shared a sweet glance for a few seconds. Everytime they looked into each other eyes, they got lost.

"Britt… I have a gift for you", Santana said as she got out a box from her handbag and gave it to her girlfriend. The woman she could call her girlfriend with proud.

"Let me see…", she mumbled as she opened the box. When she did it, she couldn't help but giggle and cover her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God, it's so beautiful…", Britt said while touching the necklace with her index finger and openwide eyes.

"Did you like it? I didn't know if you were going to like it or not…", a shy Santana said.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! A necklace with our mixed names is the best you could ever give me! Thank you!", she said happily before giving Santana a short peck on her lips and putting her necklace on.

"I'm glad you liked it. I have one like that, so we could remember each other even if we're not close…", she explained as she showed her Brittana necklace. "Britt, I'd like to do something… only if you want to…", she blushed.

"What is that?", she asked with a curious tone.

"I want to hold your hand. Just that", Santana looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Of course I want to", she said as she held her hand, sharing an intense look while so.

Half an hour later, they stepped out of the restaurant. Brittany wanted to take Santana home, but she stopped her.

"Britt, there is one more surprise…"

"Oh! Tell me, what do you have?", Brittany asked nervously as she couldn't contain her excitement.

"You'll see, my Britt-Britt…", Santana smirked at her as she saw Sam's car. Santana told him about her plans that night, and as the Latina's last boyfriend, he agreed to help her with that. He just wanted to help them as a friend, that was all. As soon as the car was getting close to them, Santana put a blindfold around Britt's head so she couldn't see anything and to not ruin the last surprise.

The road to the surprise place was so long for both of them. Brittany didn't know what was going on. Would her girlfriend take her home? Would they meet Glee Club? Where were they going? Santana, on the other hand, couldn't wait anymore, but she tried to not ruin it hard. Everything was silent in that car: Sam was quiet because Brittany shouldn't know he was driving, and the girls because the nervousness. Finally, they arrived there and Santana guided Britt around all the place.

"San, where are we going?", she giggled. "Tell me I won't hit a wall…".

"No, honey!", she laughed while guiding her. "How could you say that? Wait, stand up here", she told her as they stood up in front of the room 217. Santana opened the door and both of them entered the room. When the brunette closed the door, she took off the blindfold of the blonde. Brittany couldn't believe what was seeing: a luxurious hotel room with a Jacuzzi and a double bed. Had Santana prepared all of that… just for her?

"All of this… is this for me?", Brittany turned around and her eyes met Santana's dark brown orbs.

"Of course it is, Britt. I don't know how to tell you a properly I love you and I want to be with you. I don't care about what the people says, I just know that I love you the most in this world and I couldn't be with other person that isn't you", Santana stated as she held Brittany's hands and interwined their fingers.

"Oh, San… that's the most beautiful thing I've listened to… Nobody never told me that before and… I love you back. Proudly so", she said, remembering the moment when they were talking about Santana's feelings towards her for the first time. After their speeches, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her tenderly and slowly, feeling the special moment between them. The kiss escalated hotter, deeper and more passionately, but they needed to breath, so they broke the kiss. Their faces turned red: neither of them knew if it was because shyness or because they never shared a kiss like that.

"Erm… Well, aren't we going to make use of the jacuzzi or what?", the Latina smirked at her while raising an eyebrow seductively.

"But we haven't brought our bikinis, Santana…", Brittany giggled.

"Oh, Britt, you're so adorable!", she smiled at her. "We're alone, it's okay…", she said as she took off her dress. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of her as she was getting naked in front of her and the blonde bit her bottom lip so she couldn't shout something inappropriate. After that, Brittany did the same, and when they found themselves naked, they got into the hot tub.

"San, can I ask you something?", the blue-eyed said as they cuddled to break the silence.

"Tell me, Britt"

"How could you afford all of this? This must be expensive…" , Brittany asked while looking down and playing with her fingers.

"That's a secret", Santana winked at her seductively. "But that doesn't matter, right?", she shrugged and grinned at her.

"I don't really care about that… I just want to say that I love you too…", she said as she got closer to Santana, feeling her skin against hers like a feather and crashing their lips, kissing her more passionately and fiercely than before. They just could hear their moans into the kiss and their erratic breathes due to their arousal. Their bodies got even closer and then, they broke the contact again.

"Britt… are you sure you want this today…?", Santana asked without breaking eye contact, unsure about the other girl's answer.

"Why not? You always said that our first time together as girlfriends would be in a special moment, alone, with privacy… don't you want it? Don't you want me?", Brittany asked, kind of worried.

"I do, I want it so bad…", the brunette got close to her. "I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to… my little unicorn…", she said as she played with her blonde locks of hair, giving her a reassuring look.

"So, shut up and kiss me", Brittany just said before kissing her again. Santana kissed her back with all the passion she had and making it last, caressing their exposed skin. None of them could imagine how wonderful were the mix of their skins together, the dark one of Santana and the light and milky one of Brittany.

Both of them got out of the jacuzzi and lied down on the bed. Santana, who was on top of her, started to kiss her while she caressed and squeezed softly Britt's breasts, playing with her nipples between her index finger and thumb, which made Brittany moan softly due to the pleasure. The blonde reacted and made her girlfriend be beneath her body, caressing Santana's back until she reached her rounded, beautiful and tanned ass. Santana couldn't help but let a moan leave her mouth as her hands explored Brittany's body as well, getting to know every part of their bodies.

Santana regained the strength and she placed herself on top of the blonde again. The view was too beautiful and she wished they could stay like that forever. She started to kiss her neck and brought her kisses down her body, leaving feather kissed down her collarbone, her perky and ivory breasts and her flat stomach, until she reached her lower belly. She looked up at her, waiting for her approval, getting a nod as an answer, so the Latina spreaded her legs and moaned at the sight in front of her. She could see her hairless, glistening and wet core, and she got even more turned of just for the thought of her making the blue-eyed dance even wetter. She kissed her inner thighs before getting close to her clit, and then, she licked her there, hearing Brittany's groans in frustration. Without hesitation, she plunged her tongue inside her core, tasting her insides and moving the tongue, making her magic works on her. Brittany couldn't stop moaning her name and grabbed Santana's head, getting her even closer to her and receiving more pressure from her tongue. Suddenly, Brittany made her head pull away from her and looked down.

"C'mon, Santana, I need you!", she moaned loudly as Santana climbed up her body and kissed her. Brittany sucked on her tongue to taste herself and moaned into the kiss when Santana rubbed her center against Britt's, creating some delicious friction between them while their fingers explored their bodies again. When they stopped at the entrance of each other's core, they didn't think it twice and plunged their fingers inside each other's insides, moving them in and out, in circles, hitting all the spots they knew they would drive each other crazy. As they reached their first orgasm, they switched positions and had sex again, not without Brittany giving Santana oral sex before…

That night was magical for both girls, but the sunrise was even more magical. They woke up in the hotel, in the same bed, cuddling and with their bodies wrapped with white silky sheets. Both of them were hugging each other, and nothing could break that peace and warmness… The rays of sun woke up Santana, who at first was a little annoyed, but as soon as she way the sleepy beauty at the other side of the bed. She smiled, being so happy about what happened last night and since they were together. She realized she was happier than before, even if the world was against them just for being a teen lesbian couple, but she didn't care. Brittany was her happiness. She would always be her happiness. She got closer to her and started to kiss the back of her neck, so she could wake up. And it worked, because she felt Britt's body moving next to her and facing her.

"Good morning, beautiful…", she whispered, wondering when did she start to call people 'beautiful'. It was cheesy, but she didn't care about that either.

"Good morning…", the blonde said with a sleepy voice as she stretched her arms. "How did you sleep?", she asked as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist.

"Very good, and I slept with the most beautiful girl by my side…", she chuckled as she played with her hair. "What about you, birthday girl?".

"Very good as well, I would do all of this again…", she laughed. "I love you, Santana".

"I love you too, Britt", she said before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

That night had been the most special one for them. Just them. Brittany and Santana. Brittana, as everyone called them.

* * *

**A./N. 2: As you can see, I'm not pretty good at writing same-sex lovemaking, so, sorry about that!**

**Reviews are appreciate. Until the next one-shot!**


End file.
